Mobile SOCs include a plurality of autonomous subsystems, such as a modem, audio subsystem, sensors or sensor hub, cryptography subsystems, and the like, which should be active during all system power states. Computing devices can typically enter a number of varying power states. Each of the autonomous subsystems may be designed with an internal memory capability that maximizes energy efficiency based upon the workloads of those subsystems. SOCs with integrated subsystems may consume power to make a data path to memory available and also maintaining the quality of service (QoS) requirements from each subsystem. Using a common data path to memory may not satisfy latency requirements of the subsystems.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.